1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for limiting the swivel of a front wheel, and more particularly to a device for limiting the swivel of a stroller front wheel, which is easy to operate and assemble/disassemble.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional front wheel assembly 11 for a stroller includes two wheels 111, a coupling block 112 journalled between the wheels 111, and a post 113 extending upwardly from a center of the coupling block 112 and formed with an annular groove 114. A front frame 12 of the stroller is provided with a fixed upright sleeve 13, which has a lower end recess 131 for insertion of the post 113 thereinto. The sleeve 13 further has a transverse hole 133 formed in a lower end portion thereof and communicated with the recess 131. A generally elliptical retaining ring 14 is sleeved on the sleeve 13, and has two opposite operable portions 141, a hole 142, and a projection 143 opposite to the hole 142 and extending into the annular groove 114 of the post 113. A bolt 144 extends through the hole 142 in the retaining ring 14, and engages a threaded hole in the sleeve 13.
When it is desired to remove the front wheel assembly 11 from the sleeve 13, the operable portions 141 are pressed toward each other so as to remove the projection 143 of the retaining ring 14 from the annular groove 114 of the post 113, as shown in FIG. 3. This allows for removal of the front wheel assembly 11 from the sleeve 13. However, a significant force must be applied by the user so that the operable portions 141 are displaced by an amount sufficient to remove the projection 143 from the annular groove 114. Furthermore, there is no swivel-limiting structure for the front wheel assembly 11. Such a configuration results in random rotation of the front wheel assembly 11 when moving on an uneven road surface, thereby increasing difficulties with respect to controlling the stroller.